


over ice

by waveydnp



Series: amaaf verse [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: amaaf dan and jimmy have a talk
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: amaaf verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018620
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	over ice

Dan sits on the bed, watching Phil fix his hair. He’s been ready nearly twenty minutes himself, a little bit of defining gel scrunched into his curls, a plain black t-shirt, the gold triangle earrings Phil likes. 

Dan’s never known Phil to take more than a few minutes to get ready to leave the house.

“Phil,” he says gently, watching Phil continue to fuss with a quiff that’s been perfect for a good while now.

Phil’s eyes shift to make contact with Dan’s in the reflection. 

“You look good,” Dan says. “Jimmy knows what you look like.”

Phil turns around. “That’s not—”

“It’s fine.” He smiles, because he knows what Phil needs right now, and it’s not to be made to feel pulled in two different directions. 

Phil hasn’t seen Jimmy since he moved out. None of them had meant for it to go that long, but life happens and things slip through the cracks sometimes, even things that are important. Dan won’t pretend he understands all the nuance of his boyfriend’s relationship with his best friend, but he knows it’s not as simple as what’s on the surface. Phil is nervous. And he’s done nothing to earn the jealousy that tugs at the corners of Dan’s heart.

He holds a hand out for Phil, an invitation to join him on the bed, to soothe them both of the underlying thrum of something bittersweet and deeply human. They’ve chosen each other, and Dan’s never doubted Phil’s conviction. 

Phil goes, pushing Dan onto his back gently and kissing him. “Sorry,” he murmurs. “I’m being stupid.”

“You’re never stupid.” He strokes his thumb on Phil’s chin. “Are you ready?”

Phil nods.

-

They bring wine and fancy glasses. Neither of them are sure of the protocol for gift giving at a housewarming party, but they do know Jimmy likes a drink, so it feels appropriate.

Jimmy is all smiles and bright blue eyes when he opens the door. He’s probably had a few drinks already, and it shakes something loose in Dan’s chest that he pulls Dan in for a welcoming hug like it’s nothing. They may not have the history that Jimmy and Phil have, but they are friends. They lived together for a while and they share more than a few interests in common, not least of which is their deep and abiding love for Phil.

It makes Dan happy to see the way Phil clings a little extra hard to Jimmy’s embrace. He knows the way they must have been missing each other. Then Tom is there and it’s a proper reunion. He and Jimmy are eager to show off the back garden they’ve been working so hard on, and the re-tiling Jimmy’s done in the bathroom and a whole long list of other various DIY projects.

Dan slips away with a “be right back” and the excuse of putting the wine in the kitchen. He just needs a moment to breathe. There are other people scattered throughout the place, none of whom Dan knows, which he’s grateful for. He can socialize when he needs to, but it’s never been something he particularly enjoys.

There’s an assortment of different bottles of booze open on the breakfast bar, so he goes ahead and pours himself a glass of the first thing he grabs. He leans back against the marble countertop and takes an idle sip. It’s fairly cheap, an overly sweet rosé, and it makes Dan smile to think how much Phil would probably love it. He decides he’ll pour him a glass as well and go find him again in a few minutes. He’ll take his little time out and then he’ll be present for Phil.

A few minutes later, though, his respite is interrupted by none other than Jimmy. Phil isn’t with him, and neither is Tom. It’s just Jimmy, and the way he zeroes in on Dan tells him that he came looking for him on purpose.

“Alright?” Jimmy asks, coming over to stand beside him. 

Dan tries not to look as awkward as he feels. “Yeah, ‘course.” He holds up his drink. “Just sampling the wares, you know. Quality control.”

“Cheers. You don’t have to drink that swill, though.” He plucks the glass out of Dan’s hand. “Save that for Phil. I’ve got something better for you.” 

A minute later he hands Dan a glass of something amber over ice. Whiskey, Dan assumes. “Here. A drink for grownups.”

Dan says, “Oh, I’d better not then,” but he accepts it and takes a sip. “Oh. Oh, okay.” It’s definitely nicer, smooth and strong, warming pleasantly in his throat.

Jimmy smiles, his gaze cast down to where he’s pouring one out for himself. “Told you.” He caps the bottle, then holds his glass up.

Dan clinks his against it. “To your new place.”

Jimmy leans against the counter next to Dan. “So,” he says after a moment. “You’re hiding from me, yeah?”

Dan breathes out a laugh, the tip of his tongue darting out to drag across his bottom lip. “Dunno if I’d phrase it that way, necessarily.”

Jimmy nods. He’s looking down at his feet. “How’s he been?” he asks quietly. 

Dan takes another drink, a deeper one this time. “He misses you.”

Jimmy looks at him. “He said that?”

Dan shakes his head. “I can tell.”

“Right,” Jimmy murmurs, voice barely audible. “Course you can.” It’s not unkind. Then, a touch louder, “It’s good to see him.”

Dan’s chest aches a little with everything that’s being left unsaid in the space between their words. He reckons it’s down to him to say some of them. Even if there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to. 

“You should come ‘round more,” he says. “Or have him round here, now that the place is all fixed up. I know he’d like that.”

A look of surprise flits across Jimmy’s face, gone as quickly as it appeared. “Yeah. Reckon so.”

Dan can’t bring himself to say any more. If it was permission that Jimmy wanted, Dan’s given him that. 

“Things are good, then?” Jimmy asks after a moment that stretches out long and heavy. “You’re taking care of him?”

A hint of indignance flares, but he washes it away with a drink of expensive whiskey. “Always.”

Jimmy nods down at his shoes. “Good. That’s good.”

Dan finishes his drink and puts the glass down on the counter. He’s run out of words, ready to go find Phil again, maybe sling a possessive arm around the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

Then Jimmy clears his throat. “Anyway. That bloke’s got good taste in men, doesn’t he?” He elbows Dan in the arm.

Dan can’t help the bark of a laugh that escapes him and the tension that releases from his shoulders. “Hell yeah he does.”

Jimmy picks up the glass of half drunk rosé. “Let’s go find him, yeah?”

Dan smiles, and nods. “Yeah.”


End file.
